Two Worlds Apart
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: Pop Sensation James Diamond finds himself in a tricky situation, after someone starts a rumor that the pop star is racist towards Hispanics.James and his publicist fight to save the pop star's image...but can Carlos, the male prostitute save the pop star?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, well...this idea for a story came to me out of absolutely no where...it might have been done before... hell, it even has some similarities to the movie 'pretty woman' but don't worry, it wont be like it at all! _

_Plus its a nice story to work on while thinking of a sequel for the last story finished, titled 'Library Encounter' ..make sure you check that one out whenever you're free...:) _

_Anyways, this is the first time i attempt to write a story with one of the boys as a 'male prostitute' and i SWEAR...i have absolutely NOTHING against Hispanics, it just fits the plot of the story, so please try not to hate me for it! Needless to say, Carlos Pena is Hispanic and just look how amazing the guy is! So, like i said...i have NOTHING against Hispanics! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything... _

_Well...now that we got all that out of the way, Here's chapter 1 of 'Two Worlds Apart' _

_Note: bold writings are the thoughts! _

_This can not be happening... _

_"What? ...Of course i did not!...This is crazy!...well, you're the publicist..Solve it. ..I don't care what you do or how you do it Sarah! Just fix this." I screamed into the phone right before hanging up. _

_This was not happening. This could not be real. One stupid rumor should not have such a huge effect on my entire future. How could people believe something as crazy as that? Me? James Diamond, the pop sensation every teenage girl- and possibly guy, are in love with. A racist? towards Hispanics? Why? Based on what? Some complete bullshit that some hater said hoping to get himself a 15 minutes of fame? And now i had to deal with the consequences of something i didn't do. _

_Fuck...I need to find a plan ...soon! LOGAN! _

_I quickly called him, after the phone rang three times, he finally picked up. _

_"You know its 3 in the morning right?" He said, sounding like he was in bed...like any sane person should be. Hell, i was in bed myself fifteen minutes ago, right before Sarah called me freaking out on me and telling me that i can't pull some shit like that and expect her to come fix everything afterwards. Needless to say, i had no fucking idea what she was talking about... _

_"I know its late but i really need you right now..." _

_"James, we're best friends and i love you and all, but i will not have sex with you! we've had this conversation before. You can't just call me at 3 am asking for a quick fuck because you're horny!" _

_What the fuck was he on about...? _

_"I'm not calling for a 'quick fuck' you ass! I'm in deep shit and i need your brain to help me find a way to get out of the mess someone threw me into." I screamed, almost desperate to get my point across. _

_"Ok, I'll bite, what's the mess?" _

_"Some asshole spread a rumor about me being a racist towards Hispanics, and you know how I'm supposed to release the new album next week and then there's the movie and its premiere to deal with...oh god, and the tour...Mexico is one of the destinations..no one will show up! my life will be over. _

_I knew i was overreacting with that last part, but i couldn't help it. I honestly WAS freaking out. _

_"Ok tell you what...falsify the rumor" _

_"How?" _

_"Well, the rumor said that you what? don't like Hispanics?" _

_"Basically yes. Something along the lines of .." They shouldn't be here and that they should all just go back to whatever country they came from." _

_"What the fuck is wrong with you...you racist son of a-" _

_"ITS NOT TRUE! I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THAT SHIT!" _

_"Oh..." _

_"Well? HELP ME! what am i supposed to do?" _

_"Well, like i said, falsify the rumor...have some interviews where you talk about how its not true, and how its a complete lie." _

_"But then it'll just be my word against whoever started the rumor." _

_"Well what do you want to do? Start dating someone Hispanic?" _

_"That's actually an amazing idea...only problem is, i don't know any Hispanic men to be honest...and not because i have anything against them I just haven't had the chance to actually make friends with any of them! let alone date one"' _

_"Well, i hate to tell you, but this 'dating a Hispanic' is the only idea i could actually think of...and as crazy as it may seem, it might actually work." _

_"Logan, have you been listening? I don't know any Hispanics! How the fuck am i supposed to find a Hispanic guy, get to know him, make him fall for me and me for him, and present him to the media as my boyfriend...in five days!" _

_"...well you're fucked." _

_"I've got to start looking for someone Hispanic who is willing to trick the public eye into thinking we've been together in secret and that once the rumor started, he asked me to go public with us because he's too in love with me to watch me crash and burn over a rumor that is complete bullshit." _

_"...good luck?" _

_"I'm so fucked! How the hell can i pull this off Logan? " _

_"well...I have an idea, but its crazy and dangerous and ...well crazy and dangerous." _

_"At this point, I'll take anything..." _

_"Meet me at 8 am ..the cafe next to where we word. I'll tell you what i have in mind, but for now, i need to go back to sleep. So fuck off." _

_"I love you too" I replied, voice dropping with sarcasm. _

_What am i going to do... _

_Next Morning _

_I took a sip of my coffee waiting for Logan to show up. He was already ten minutes late and i was starting to panic..would he blew me off? But we've been friends for practically my whole life. He wouldn't blew me off...right? _

_Luckily, i saw him enter the cafe and heading towards where i was sitting. He said something to one of waiters passing by, his older I'm guessing, then continued making his way to where i was. He quietly took off his jacket, neatly putting it on the empty chair next to him before taking a seat. _

_"Well?" I asked. Patience wasn't one of my strong points. _

_"Like i told u ..few hours ago..we need to find someone who would play the role of your boyfriend for a few months in front of the public eye, and it has to look like you two have been dating in secret from earlier...and you need to make it look like you're serious about him." _

_"What do you mean serious about him?" _

_"I mean you can't be seen in gay bars or strip clubs...you can't be seen making out with some random guys or have any one night stands for as long as you two are supposedly a couple." _

_"come on Logan...what the hell? so not only am i supposed to fake date someone, i can't even get a good fuck every now and then?" _

_"This is why i have an idea that you might...well i know for a fact you wouldn't like it. Hell, you might actually hate it. But i honestly think that if we find the right person, everything might actually workout in the end." _

_"Well? what are you waiting for? what's the idea?" _

_Before Logan had the chance to speak, the waiter came over, placing Logan's coffee in front of him. Logan whispered a thank you and waited till the waiter walked away. _

_"We pay someone to play the role of your boyfriend" He simply said. _

_I was gawking. _

_"you want to 'hire' someone to play my boyfriend? " _

_"Yes" _

_"This is insane...there is no way we could pull it off. Not to mention, like i told you before, i don't know any Hispanics." _

_"You don't need to. I have the perfect place to meet one of them." _

_"Is this the part where i freak out and call you insane?" _

_"Well..this 'insane' person might be the only one with an idea that might actually save your sorry ass!" _

_"I have a great ass! You're the one with the sorry ass!' _

_He just glared without saying anything. So i decided this might be a good time to shut up. _

_Two Minutes Later _

_"I GOT IT" Logan screamed causing some people to give us weird looks. _

_"What?" _

_"A stripper" _

_Good thing i wasn't drinking at the moment, because god knows the amount of damage that might have happened. _

_"A stripper? you just told me i need to stay free from sex for few MONTHS and at the same time, you're talking about strippers now? what the fuck Logan?" _

_"Well, i-" He suddenly paused mid sentence, his eyes grew wide with excitement and a smirk started to appear on his lips. _

_This can't be good... _

_"Forget the stripper...i just had the most amazing idea ever. It's perfect...too perfect to be honest." _

_"Well? what are you waiting for? Tell me!" _

_"A male prostitute.." _

_"..." _

_WHAT? _

_Apparently my face showed Logan exactly how confused i was. _

_"Knowing you, you'll never make it without sex for a few months...so instead of hiring a stripper, we hire a male prostitute. He'll play the role of your boyfriend for the few months needed, and since you pay him, sex should be a part of the deal." _

_"Logan...I'm not sure about this..what if the press finds out?" _

_"We'll make sure the person we choose knows exactly what would happen if he crosses you, and the number you'll offer him should be for his 'services' as well as keeping his mouth shut." _

_As much as i hated admitting it, it was actually a good plan. I was afraid, that much was true, but whoever started that rumor didn't really give me much options now did he? _

_Review ppl! Like i always say, the more reviews i get, the faster i update! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again..Sorry i took a while to update but i had A LOT of stuff to finish for university! Now, here's chapter two of the story :D

Carlos POV

Well, this was by no means something i haven't heard before, but i couldn't help but wonder, what makes it so special...i find it a bit too awkward!

"I'm sorry, could you say that again.." I simply asked the guy standing in front of me.

"I want to be spanked...um, over the knee and against a disk" The blonde guy stated as he paid me. I had to fight the urge to raise my eyebrow at him. What's with the weird ass requests? few days ago i had a guy ask me if he had a human size cage big enough for him to fuck me in. or before that when i had a middle age woman telling me she wants to wear a dildo and fuck me.

"Ok..do you actually want sex or just spanking?" I asked.

"Oh...just spanking"

well, who am i to deny him his requested pleasure.

"Sure..it'll be 200. On average, how many spanks are we talking about?" I asked again.. I always made sure of that after one time when a guy shocked me by requesting 300 spanks...needless to say, i couldn't feel my hand for few hours after that.

"Um..i don't know..i haven't really done it before...what's the normal?"

"Kid, I'm a prostitute, we don't usually do 'normal' ...but you seem too innocent so I'll say, 50" I winked and the kid turned bright red.

"fif-fifty?" He whispered..

"I can stop if it becomes too painful don't worry, you'll give me a safe word, so if it becomes too painful, just say it and I'll stop."

"Okay...well i live down the street"

"Lets go.."

This should be interesting...

James POV

Work was as hectic as ever, i had a million thing to finish preparing for and i couldn't concentrate on anything except the trouble i was in. where on earth was i supposed to find myself a Hispanic male prostitute who was willing to help me save my image. I did not want to be seen as the arrogant pop star who was racist towards certain people. yet i absolutely had no one to help me. Logan said he'd help me find my prostitute, but i wasn't sure this is safe..

Finally, i got out of the studio, i was driving home when i saw Kendall, he was one of the song writers i worked before and we became good friends..he was walking next to a guy who seemed to be our age, and he looked...HISPANIC!

"Kendall" I yelled as i stopped the car next to them. He looked shocked and turned bright red.

"J-James..hi!" He stuttered...

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'M..walking back home.."

"get in I'll drive you..."

"That's ok..don't worry about it...its just a few blocks away...we'll walk"

"none sense, come on you guys, its almost freezing out there...get in!"

Suddenly the other guy walked towards the car and opened the door, and got into the backseat.

"I'm Carlos" He said as he closed the door.

Kendall copied Carlos' action and sat next to me.

"So Carlos, i never saw you with Kendall before, you guys been friends for long?"

"I'm a hooker ..."

I stopped the car, earning a few honks and screams from behind us.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm a male prostitute?...you know, you pay, i do whatever crazy shit you want.."

This is unbelievable!

"Wow...Kendall, i gotta say I'm shocked"

"James...just let it go! I'm over 21 so lay off!" Kendall harshly whispered.

"Actually, i have a job for Carlos...but after he's done with you of course"

"What job?" Carlos curiously asked.

"Kendall, can i trust you to keep a secret?"

"You just caught me with a prostitute James...i don't think you have anything to worry about." He said looking out the window.

I looked at Carlos through the front mirror, our eyes met and i couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. He wasn't tall, but he seemed built quite nicely, so i couldn't really complain.

"How much do you usually make per week?" I asked him.

"Depends.."

"How would you like to make $5000 a week?"

His eyes got wide.."5000?"

"Yes...but I'll need you for at least 3 to 4 months"

I possible, his eyes grew even bigger.. "Wait, why? what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Do you know who i am?" I asked.

"You look familiar but not really..."

"I'm James Diamond, the singer."

"Don't really listen to your music...sorry dude.."

"It's fine, Anyways, i got a bit of a problem..and i need a Hispanic to help me out"

"elaborate..."

"Someone started a FAKE rumor about me being racist towards Hispanics, and i need your help to prove them wrong"

"Exactly what am i expected to do?"

"It's pretty simple, pretend to be my boyfriend for a few months."

"Let me get this straight, you want to pay me around 20,000 a month...for four months? to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Well..I'll need you to be with me all the time, so you can't really do anything with anyone for all the time you're my boyfriend"

"The money you pay me, it includes sex?"

"Yes, and keeping your mouth shut..no one will ever know about this..as far as everyone knows, we've been together for over a year, and after the rumor started, you decided we needed to go public to save my image."

"wow..ok I'm in"

"really?"

"Dude..you just offered me around 100 grands to be your boyfriend! I'd be stupid to say no!"

"But after we're done, you take your money and i never see you again..you don't come blackmailing me for money..do that and I'll find a way to destroy you!"

"Dude chill..i wouldn't do that...what if you ever need your old boyfriend again" He said with a wink, and i had to say, this upcoming few months should really be interesting...

"Well...we're here, so Kendall, have fun" I smirked and the guy turned pure red!

He just got out without saying anything. Carlos got out, walked out to my window, and i had his face few inches away from mine, and man..he was gorgeous!

"I'll see you around...boyfriend"

And with that he kissed me...on the lips! I was too shocked to react, but next thing i know he started nibbling on my lower lip, i couldn't help but kiss back and open my mouth to let his tongue in, and man...i don't think i was ever kissed like that before, there was something about this Carlos guy, and i couldn't wait to figure out what it was.

After what seemed like hours, i was starting to get light headed from the lack of oxygen, but i couldn't pull away, for my luck..and disappointment, he pulled away.

"What was that for?" I dumbly asked.

"I needed to know what I'll be working with" and with that he winked and followed Kendall to his apartment.

"Holy shit...i might actually be saved" I whispered as i turned the engine again and drove home.

Not a lot i know...but i had to at least find a way to get those two to meet :p and i really couldn't find a better way :p so review and don't be too mean if you didn't like it :p


End file.
